


Shorty Diego Dominated

by TheGayKid



Series: Gay Tennis One Shots [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light Spanking, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Tennis, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayKid/pseuds/TheGayKid
Summary: Shorty Diego Schwartzman dominated by his victor Novak Djokovic at the Australian Open 2020.
Relationships: Diego Schwartzman/Novak Djokovic
Series: Gay Tennis One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Shorty Diego Dominated

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This by no means reflects the sexuality or personal lives of the tennis players involved and is to be taken as merely a fantasy. I hope to write more M/M tennis one shots for this series, so please send your love through the kudos button and share your valuable comments!

Inspired by:

**(Obviously it's a tennis ball in his pocket, but one can imagine!)**

****

**Australian Open 2020 – Shorty Diego Dominated**

Diego Schwartzman entered the locker room after his 4th round loss against Novak Djokovic at this year’s Australian Open. After winning his second title in 2018, the last few years saw Diego become a consistent top 20 player, an enormous feat considering his less than average height of 5’7 for a male tennis player. Coming into the Australian Open, he wasn’t in his best form losing to Medvedev in the quarterfinals at the newly inaugurated ATP Cup, but the 14th seed had played himself into form with convincing victories in the first 3 rounds of the Australian Open. He knew it would be hard to beat the 2nd seed and defending champion Novak Djokovic but felt confident having pushed the Serb to a deciding set last year at Rome.

Once he got on the court however, there was nothing he could do: 3-6, 4-6, 4-6. He had been trounced. He truly felt humiliated at not even being able to get a set. He knew his girlfriend was watching him from the players' box: what could she be thinking seeing her boyfriend go down like this?

Diego put his racquet on the floor and sat down, still in disbelief at how easily he had gone down. Actually, there was something else on his mind. Something Novak had whispered to him when they had shaken hands at the end of the match: "How did that feel, bitch?" The Serb’s brazen rudeness has stunned Diego, given that they had a good friendship and Novak was well-known for sticking up for his fellow players. Yet, Diego himself knew Novak celebrations were often very emotive, but to insult and swear at another player? That surely crossed the line. As Novak had whispered it to him, no one from the media has noticed, so he assured himself he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it but his increasing anger was undeniable at the Serb’s degrading words. Lost in his thoughts, Diego suddenly realized he was hard as rock.

"What's up with this?" he thought.

Just then, Novak entered the locker room. He had stayed behind to sign autographs and answer questions from reporters. He had a big grin on his face, obviously pleased at making the quarterfinals. A cocky smirk formed on his face, as Novak thought about how he was back to his dominant form having dismantled Diego in straight sets. He really felt good about himself. Seeing the short Argentinian sitting on one of the benches, eyes closed and rubbing his crotch, Novak smiled.

"Turned on by defeat, Diego?"

Diego jumped to his feet when he heard Novak's voice. He blushed; he couldn't get himself to look at Novak after the trouncing he had gotten on court.

"Very funny, Novak. Good match though, you played great!" Careful not to bring up the earlier situation at the net, which was the reason for his current erection.

"I know. Too bad you don't have what it takes to compete with me."

Diego blushed again, as Novak put his racquets on the floor, took off his shirt revealing a slightly hairy and well-defined chest. As Diego discreetly checked out the Serb's muscular body, Novak continued:

"You didn't seriously think you had any chance right?"

"Well, I-"

"I'm just superior to you. You have to accept it."

Diego managed to answer back, "Hey Novak it's just one match, relax."

He was still looking at Novak's chest, as Novak was stretching. Diego couldn't help but check out the trimmed, but hairy armpits of Novak that were being revealed.

Novak laughed. "You know as well as I do that you're nothing compared to me Diego. Soon you'll admit it, you'll see."

Diego was feeling uncomfortable, unable to find his words to answer. He looked away. Part of him was feeling revolted by this display of arrogance, but part of him knew Novak was right: he had gotten destroyed in straight sets. Sure, he had managed a 4-6 in the second and third sets, but it seemed to him Novak had stopped playing at his best in the second set, knowing that a C-level play from him would still be enough to beat Diego. What if Novak was right? What if he was inferior to Novak?

Diego turned around and saw Novak was looking at him with an evil grin. Suddenly, Diego realized he had been caressing his 5-inch hard cock through his shorts once again. He blushed.

Still seated, he looked down on the floor. Standing, looking so powerful and manly, Novak continued. "I beat you on the court Diego, and you became my bitch. You know it and I know it. You know you just want me to dominate you in the locker room since I dominated you on court. Isn't that right Diego?"

Diego didn't answer. He knew Novak was right. Novak had showed him how much more of a man he was. Real men like that deserved to be worshipped. He was meant to serve real men like Novak who humiliated him in public in front of millions of viewers from around the world. Everyone knew he was inferior to Novak, now it was time for the consequence.

"Answer me bitch!"

"Please Novak don't do this, please..."

Novak laughed again.

"What am I doing? I didn't touch you, nor threaten you, nor make you do anything. I just told you what you were, and you know it's true, isn't it?"

"Yes". It was barely a whisper.

"What shorty boy?"

Diego blushed at being called ‘shorty’. Still looking down, he spoke more clearly.

"Yes, I know I am meant to worship your powerful body."

"Good boy. Get naked."

Diego wasn't thinking anymore. He took off his short and tee shirt, revealing his muscular body. Novak smiled, happy with this bitch’s compliance. Today, he was the master of this beautiful Argentinian tennis player, who was presently standing naked in front of him - red from shame and humiliation.

Diego spoke, "Novak listen... I really don't know what I'm doing here, I just feel like... I don't know... I'm doing what you're saying, I feel like I'm supposed to submit to you... But..."

"No buts! I defeated you! I humiliated you! I OWN you now! You are supposed to submit to me. Now get down on your knees and crawl over to me."

Diego sunk to his knees and crawled in front of Novak. He looked up to the Serb.

"Listen shorty, I'm not forcing you to obey any order. You are doing what I'm telling you to do because you want to and you know I'm meant to dominate you. Is that right? Are you my bitch?"

Diego hesitated, as Novak flexed his muscles. Diego looked up and saw that sweaty chest and hairy armpits. Intoxicated by the manly scent, he answered, "Yes Novak. Yes, I'm your bitch..."

Novak grinned. "Good slut. Kiss my feet now, show me how low you're ready to go."

Diego was beyond thinking now. His cock was rock hard. He was turned on like never before. His cock and desire had taken possession of him. He bowed in front of Novak and kissed his two shoes.

"How does that make you feel shorty?"

"Like I'm exactly where I should be, kneeled in front of you."

Novak smiled. "Why's that bitch?"

"Because you are so superior to me, it's an honor for me to kiss your feet."

"How do you even have a girlfriend, a worthless slut like you?"

"I don't know…"

"Really Diego? And does it feel right to you now that you're at my feet?"

"It feels right…master." Diego was blushing saying all of this. He couldn't believe he just outright called Novak his ‘master’.

"Haha don't worry shorty. You have become a whore today and you'll soon know what it feels like to worship your master. Once I'm finished with you, you'll be a bigger slut than your hot girlfriend. You'll be begging for my cock."

Novak never imagined this would go so well. He had always thought Diego was exceptionally handsome and had desired him. He hadn’t imagined it would be this easy to break down the Argentinian and get him to submit.

With that, Novak got fully naked. His long, hung penis stood erect. Diego's eyes were locked on this beauty of nature.

"Kiss it"

Diego advanced his head and kissed Novak's cock. He seemed mesmerized. He kissed it again, and then took the bulbous head in his mouth. Novak pulled away, laughing.

"Not so fast Diego, not so fast! You have to earn it!"

"Oh please, I need it so badly Novak... It's so beautiful."

"Everything in due time."

"Please... I beg you!"

Novak grinned. "Hmmm I see my little slut is getting into this isn't she?…hmm that's good!"

With that, Novak took Diego by the hair and got him on his feet.

"Lick my armpits clean, it's sweaty and manly and needs a good tongue bath."

Diego was insanely turned on by this request and put his head in Novak's hairy armpit. The smell was so intoxicating. So manly. So strong! Novak moaned while Diego licked and slobbered, coating the Serb’s pit with his saliva.

"Yea baby, that's it... This will show you who your daddy is!"

Having finished one armpit, Diego moved to the other, working on the chest and the nipples on his way there. After having cleaned that one too, Novak got him back to his knees and started cockslapping him.

"Oh yea, you like being humiliated like this don't you shorty?"

"Oh yea, I love it..."

"You want my cock bitch? Then beg for it!"

"Please, please let me pleasure you... let me take that hot manly cock in my mouth... It's so long and beautiful! I wanna be your real slut, pleasure you like no one else... I crave your cock!"

"Go ahead then, suck it good!"

Diego took the first few inches of the 9-inch monster in his mouth and started sucking on it. He had often observed how his girlfriend worked on his cock and knew a few techniques that would make Novak feel very good.

Soon enough, Novak started moaning.

"Oh yea fuck that feels good! You’re a true cocksucker…damn is this your first time?"

Diego didn't want to take his mouth away from Novak’s hot cock, but he managed to gaunt a "yes". Though his mouth was full, his answer was understandable and Novak was elated at the prospect of taking the Argentinian’s virginity.

Suddenly Novak took his cock out of Diego's eager mouth, resulting in a confused look on Diego’s face.

"Please I need it give it again... I beg you!"

"You really want it shorty?"

"You know I do, I need it like nothing before."

"Then tell me why Diego."

"Because you made me your bitch Novak... Please... I'll do anything I swear... I'll get on my knees anytime you want me to..."

Satisfied, Novak drove his cock in the Diego's eager mouth and began to facefuck him hard and rough, making Diego gag. He knew they were both enjoying it. He felt a wave of affection to the player at his feet. He withdrew once again, got Diego to his feet and kissed him passionately. A bit surprised, Diego soon responded, as their tongues met in a passionate embrace. Their hands were caressing each other.

After a few minutes of this, Diego pulled away.

"Novak... I wanna pleasure you, I wanna worship you! You've turned me into your whore! I want so much more... i'd never think I'd say this but I want you in me, in my ass!"

Novak grinned.

"Of course my little bitch! Did you think I wasn't going to give it to you? I know how much you must want me to fuck you hard and rough!"

He made Diego lie down on the bench and brought his face to the Argentinian’s bubble butt admiring the light dusting of hair around the red, pulsing virgin entrance. He spit into it a few times and started to finger his tight, virgin butthole eliciting wanton moans from Diego.

"HMmmm yes... That's it... Fuck yes... Please more..."

Novak took his fingers out of Diego's hole and sat on Diego's chest.

"Suck my fingers clean slut."

Diego eagerly took the fingers in his mouth; After all, he felt very empty at that moment. Novak returned behind Diego.

"I don't have any lube, this is gonna hurt. But you'll soon learn to love it."

With that, he positioned himself at the entrance of Diego's hole and rammed his cock in. Diego screamed at the intrusion into this virgin hole – his saliva from the blowjob he had given earlier and Novak’s spit in his entrance serving as the only form of lubricant, evidently not enough to ease the pain.

"Oh fuck... This hurts too much please get out Novak, I can't take it..."

Novak continue to thrust his girthy meat in Diego's ass.

"Fuck no! I'm in and I'm staying in! You'll learn to love it Diego! You'll soon be begging me to continue and to do it again! I'm gonna make your ass my cock's pussy!"

Diego continue to moan in pain, but slowly but surely they became moans of pleasure as his ass became accustomed to the length and girth of the Serb’s huge cock. After a few minutes, Novak continued,

"You like this Diego now? Tell me now!"

"Fuck... Oh Fuck... You were right I love it... Please fuck me faster, rougher... oh god this feels so good! I love it... Ram your cock in me... Hmmm yea show me who's my daddy!"

Novak felt so powerful at this moment, as he gave a few hard spanks Diego's ass while ramming his hard cock into his ass. He knew he was getting close, as he began to play with the Argentinian man's nipples. Diego continued to moan and beg Novak to continue, saying how much he loved feeling the Serb's power and domination.

Getting close, Novak yelled out "Ready to take my sweet cum Diego?"

"Fuck yes master give it all to me, I want to have you in me."

"Once I shoot it in, your ass will be mine Diego... You will be mine! You'll be my sweet little slut! I'll own your ass to use whenever I want!"

As a response, Diego tightened his ass and pulled forward, making Novak climax as he came repeatedly in Diego's tight until recently virgin ass.

"Fuckkkkk yes!”

"Thanks for filling me your cum Novak... You've marked me as yours! You've opened my eyes! I've always needed cock, and you've made me yours... My ass and my mouth are yours, use them whenever you want."

"You've got that right bitch!"

Novak collapsed on Diego, as they kissed each other once again long and passionately.

"You're a hot fuck Diego."

"Thank you master Novak!"

They both smiled. As Novak grew hard again and began to thrust his hips again, fucking Diego for the second time. Diego wrapped his legs around Novak's waist and pulled him in. Novak leaned in and kissed Diego.

"I'm gonna enjoy having such a hot and eager slut!"

"When can we meet again Master Novak?" The Argentinian questioned, as his leaking ass was taking another pounding.

"We'll soon see my little slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all enjoyed this. Comment below if you would like to see other pairings and if possible the scenario and kinks involved! Remember, this story is purely fantasy and does not reflect reality.


End file.
